Happy Halloween, Kurogane
by Feni
Summary: Fai starts acting funny during a blood moon. Poor Kurogane, getting caught up in it all.
1. Discovery

**A/N:** I haven't seen a fic written like this in a while, and since I have an obsession with vampires, and since Halloween is in a few days…

Each day, a new chapter will be posted until Halloween.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Kurogane<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Unbeta'd**

**Chapter 1 - Discovery  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Syaoran wasn't expecting to come home to a room splattered in blood. He immediately dropped his groceries onto the floor, and the crack of eggs and other soft foods added to the mess. The once white walls now sported a beautiful red stain. Every piece of furniture was either broken or overturned. By the looks of it, there had been a struggle. The boy gulped as he tiptoed into the room, careful not to step in any of the pools of blood. Did the human body even <strong>produce<strong> that much blood? The teen glanced outside a nearby window, eyes wide.

The moon shined red.

Well, shit. "Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Syaoran screamed to the house. He only got an echo in return. He returned to following the trail of blood into the kitchen. The next room was relatively untouched exempting the random blood stains everywhere. The amount of the liquid was nil compared to the living room. Syaoran tried calling out the names of his travelling companions again, and again he received no response.

That was when he found a piece of paper folded neatly atop the kitchen table. The piece of looseleaf had no blood stains on it whatsoever. Prudently, Syaoran picked up the note and read it.

**Gone hunting… We'll be back by dawn.**

**Don't worry about the blood. We'll take care of it!**

**-Fai and Kuro-puu**

Syaoran shivered. Not worry about the blood? Of course he'd worry about it. They were his best friends, after all. They were all the boy had in this unending journey of his. With a whisper of a spell, Hien came to his right hand. Syaoran stalked back out to the living room, again taking care to avoid the large puddles of blood. As he reached his free hand out to reopen the door, another note caught his attention. None of the red substance stained the paper.

**Go to bed, kid.**

**It's the blood moon, and Fai needs to feed.**

There wasn't a need for a signature. Kurogane's handwriting was large and crooked while Fai's was fluent script. Against his better judgment, Syaoran closed and locked the front door. He gathered up the rest of the groceries and tiptoed upstairs. After a quick shower and a good scrubbing to make sure none of the blood actually got on him, the boy scurried under the covers, with Mokona snoring on the pillow next to him.

What the hell happened, anyway? He could only hope that the other two were all right. Sure the adults could take care of themselves, but Syaoran couldn't help but worry.

If he had stayed awake a tad longer, he would have heard the blood-curdling scream just outside his window.


	2. Lust

**A/N:** Wow, this actually got a bit of attention. Let me just say now that I **adore** Vampire!Fai. Really.

I'll be evil and leave it at this… for now. It works out better if I leave the chapter like this.

By the way, **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Kurogane<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 2 - Lust**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st****, 6:00 P.M.**

Kurogane knew something was up the minute the sun began to set. Fai wasn't acting like his usual peppy self, and it worried him. That's right, it actually **worried** the _shinobi_, and that was a feat few could accomplish. Crimson eyes narrowed at the mage as the smaller one bustled around the kitchen.

Fai wasn't moving with the vampyric grace Kurogane was now accustomed to. He tripped every so often, nearly dropping whatever he was holding. At the last possible second, Fai would spring back up with the item intact. The clunky movements reminded Kurogane of how the mage was before the whole vampire mess. The idiot managed to drop a plate on the floor, causing it to shatter. Kurogane, being the kind man he was, knelt down to help pick up the pieces. One managed to slice into the palm of his hand, causing blood to drip down his hand.

"Damn it," the warrior cursed, trying to staunch the bleeding with his uncut hand.

Out of nowhere, Fai appeared. Kurogane could only stare as Fai brought the bleeding palm to his lips. The vampire's warm breath on the cut was unsettling, to say the least. The nightly feedings usually happened when Shaoran was gone, when it was the dead of night. Neither of those conditions was fulfilled. Kurogane usually sliced open his wrists, too. The palm was much more sensitive.

Fai sunk his teeth deep into the cut. A violent shiver raced through the _shinobi_, and blood shot straight to his groin. Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen. The mage was only a close friend, nothing more. His mind turned to mush as Fai began to suck the blood out. The sensitivity was about to undo Kurogane, in more than one sense of the word. Fai then ran a rough tongue over the wound, the vampire's saliva sealing the cut.

But the tongue didn't stop there. Fai's tongue ran up the inside of Kurogane's cut arm. Kurogane shivered; how come he was so sensitive there? Fai laid kisses up to Kurogane's shoulder before pressing a nose to the other's neck. If the palm gave him such a reaction, how much more his neck?

"Kuro-_sama_," Fai whispered huskily, the suffix dripping with lust.

"W-what do you want?"

Fai chuckled darkly, nipping up Kurogane's neck until he reached his ear. "You."

"Wha—" Before Kurogane could say anymore, he felt Fai's lips press against his own. Through his lust-induced haze, his eyes widened. Why did he feel this way? Why did this feel so right? Why… Kurogane groaned as Fai crawled into his lap, pinned down by the wizard's hands. This allowed Fai's tongue to slip into the warrior's mouth.

Kurogane wasn't supposed to be feeling this way. He should be pushing the wizard away, not pulling him closer. He should be ending the kiss, not continuing it. This was all too sudden, too… Both men groaned as they rocked their lower halves together. But this felt **so** good, and there was no time to think, and… Fai ended the kiss, pulling back to stare down at Kurogane with yellow, cat-like eyes.

"I need you tonight, Kuro-_sama_. But I have enough… sense to ask…" Fai began, taking a few deep breaths. "Judging by your… reaction… Do you… truly need me, too?"

Kurogane glared. "I—"

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

The warrior blinked, and Fai was gone.


	3. Understanding

**A/N:** I have no idea what time zone ffnet's in, but it's certainly not mine. I updated **on Halloween** and it says that I updated on the 30th. =( BS, I call.

I **love** how I made Kuro-puu act in this chapter. I think I kept him in character… to some extent.

And hooray for random 3 A.M. writing inspiration! However, I think the ton of Tsubasa I saw today helped a ton. Tokyo Revelations~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Kurogane<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 3 - Understanding**

* * *

><p><strong>October 31<strong>**st****, 9:00 P.M.**

It had been three hours since the mage disappeared. Kurogane shoved his hands into his pockets. Tonight was Halloween, so walking around in his original outfit didn't scare anyone. Even the cosplayers were out here getting candy.

"In your **fucking** face, Witch!" Kurogane exclaimed to no one in particular. He knew she could see him right now. She'd better be eating her words. Kurogane was so glad to have a one-up on the woman that he ignored the odd stares he was getting from the kids around him. A glare sent them scurrying away.

_**Typical mage behavior,**_ Kurogane thought to himself as he continued to stalk through the city. _**Always running away from his problems. Pfft.**_ He shoved his hands in his pockets. _**It's not like he had a problem with it at the time.**_

** You didn't either.** The warrior groaned; now he was talking to voices inside his head.** It's hard to think of much when you're in a lust-induced haze.**

_**Induced by him.**_

**You didn't stop him. In fact, you enjoyed it. **The sane half of Kurogane's mind didn't have an answer for that. **We don't believe in dwelling in the past. What are you going to do about it now?**

** _How the fuck am I supposed to know?_**

**I don't know either, but you may want to find out soon.**

"Stop!" Kurogane unsheathed his katana as he heard a scream from around a nearby corner. What he saw, however, made his blood boil. A man had Fai pressed against an alley wall, ripping the vampire's shirt apart. "Stop! I don't want this!" The wizard flailed, but with the way he was positioned, nothing could be done.

"Your body says otherwise, sweetheart," the assailant replied. "I can't let a pretty one like you go so easily…" The sleazy-looking guy ran a hand down Fai's chest, making the vampire shiver violently.

At the tears cascading down Fai's cheeks, Kurogane saw red.

It didn't take long for blood to coat everyone and everything in the alleyway.

The _shinobi_ spat on the malformed body of the man who **dared** to touch Fai. "His life belongs to **me**, bastard. Have fun in hell." Kurogane turned around to see the wizard staring up at him with wide eyes. It wasn't hard to see why Fai found himself in this situation. He looked good enough to…

**To **_**what**_**, hmm?**

_**Shut the fuck up.**_ After the thought, Kurogane walked over to the magical being. He resheathed his sword and held out his right hand. Fai only looked away and shakily pushed himself off of the ground.

"I… I'm sorry for earlier," Fai began, gaze trained on the ground. "Y-you should head back. Shaoran must be… worried."

"I promised that I wouldn't come back without you," Kurogane replied, crossing his arms.

"Then we have a problem, Kurogane."

The _shinobi's_ eyes narrowed at the use of his full name. "What."

Fai turned his golden eyes back to Kurogane. "I'll need to feed, among other… things." Although Kurogane's eyes widened, he didn't find himself disgusted at the prospect. "Once again, judging by your reaction…" Kurogane suddenly found himself held against the alley wall, one of Fai's legs between his own, keeping him pinned in place.

The vampire leaned up and nipped at Kurogane's ear. "Are you **game**?"


	4. Bloodlust

**A/N:** I really do love how CLAMP used the phrase "Are you game?" when talking about a vampire's prey. It can be taken so many ways, and this fic explores some of them.

I've been toying around with this chapter for a while, and it doesn't meet my self-imposed goals. I'll fix it later, I guess.

**Warnings:** Limey content ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Kurogane<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 4 - Bloodlust**

* * *

><p>"Are you <strong>game<strong>?" At Kurogane's silence, Fai ran a lengthened fingernail down the exposed side of the warrior's neck. The sting would make any other man shiver, but Kurogane just glared. "I… don't want to force you into something… you don't want," Fai whispered, averting his eyes. He pulled his face away, though his leg was still wedged between Kurogane's. Kurogane could see the conflicting emotions in the vampire's eyes.

"Who are you to say what I want and don't?" Kurogane growled. He grabbed Fai's chin and turned it toward himself. The vampire's eyes widened at the movement, the disappointment and disgust at himself fading into shock. "Shut up." Kurogane closed the distance between them, smashing his lips against Fai's. The vampire's eyes widened initially, but they eventually slid shut as Fai melted into the rough kiss. It was by no means pretty, filled with teeth and saliva… it was all too characteristic of Kurogane.

Once the _shinobi_ took the time to catch his breath, he took a good look at Fai. The blonde's hair was disheveled, sticking out every which way. Half-lidded golden eyes stared up into his own, which he was sure darkened to a deep maroon. The rips in Fai's shirt showed Kurogane the thin sheet of sweat that was beginning to appear. Kurogane ran a hand over an erect nipple, causing Fai to throw his head back with a moan.

"Ku-kuro—" Fai managed before he trailed off into a groan, this time from Kurogane fumbling with the button on Fai's pants. Once the infernal thing was undone, the _shinobi_ slipped his free hand into Fai's underwear and gripped him tight. The vampire shook his head, attempting to fight back. It was obvious that he was losing the battle. "Kurogane," Fai gasped.

"Say it again," he growled into the blonde's ear. Kurogane ran his hand over the slit, already dripping wet. Fai bit his lip to stop another shout.

"Kurogane…" Fai whispered as he was pulled out into the cold air. The temperature only increased the pain, but Kurogane's hand, it only stroked him harder, faster. "Ku—I'm so… close."

Kurogane chuckled deeply, leaning close once again. "Then come… Yuui." One final tug on Fai's erection sent him over the edge. He slumped against the warrior, heaving great breaths. Only Kurogane's arms kept Fai upright.

**So was **that** from a lust induced haze?** Kurogane's inner voice asked as he watched the vampire come down from oblivion. His gaze softened.

_**Yes, but I was able to think this time.**_

**Do you regret it?**

One glance at Fai's sated face shut his inner voice up. The edges of Fai's lips tilted up into the smallest of smiles. _**No, not at all.**_

Fai cracked open an eye to stare up at Kurogane. "Ku—" He was cut off when Kurogane ripped the rest of his shirt off. He used the piece of clothing to clean everything off; it was then he realized that only Fai reached completion. What surprised him was that he didn't mind, though Kurogane could only ignore the pain for so long. This was for Fai, not for himself. He just needed to keep his mind on other matters.

"It's not like you'll need this," Kurogane commented as he tossed the rag into a dark corner of the alley. "It's time to get you home."

Home? That sounded good. Still trying to piece together what had just happened, Fai allowed Kurogane to haul him onto his back. The trek to the apartment didn't take long; in fact, they were only a few blocks from the building. It was quite ironic, actually. If Kurogane stayed within a mile radius of the apartment they rented in this world, he would have found the mage in a matter of minutes.

The door creaked ominously with the sound of one raking long nails down a chalkboard. Kurogane wasn't fazed at the ear-splitting noise, but Fai winced. The warrior cursed beneath his breath as he placed Fai down on a nearby couch. In this state, Fai was probably hypersensitive to everything. _**Now what**_, Kurogane thought as he stood next to the couch. His eyebrows creased at Fai's state. It seemed to degenerate with every passing second.

"Oi," Kurogane began, trying to rip through the awkward air. "What do you need?"

Fai only glanced up at him with tired irises of gold. "I thought… that much was obvious." He continued to take deep breaths to try and regain some sort of strength. Fai's cheeks began to flush as he realized what he just said. Bloodlust was a new concept to him; they hadn't encountered any blood moons in their previous worlds. It was also just the wizard's luck that the moon phase fell on Halloween.

Fai blushed even brighter as he realized he was already hard again. If Kurogane didn't agree soon… It was good that Fai's inhibitions were out the window. He suddenly surged up, grabbing Kurogane. The ninja cursed as he was thrown onto the couch with inhuman strength. Kurogane looked as if he wanted to say something, but the vampire shook his head.

"Yuui." A pale finger was placed on Kurogane's lips. "Let's get to our room… so we can finish this properly."

"But the Kid…!" the other protested.

"Soundproofing, Kuro-sama. Not difficult. What is…" Fai rolled his hips up to meet Kurogane's. "Is keeping myself from you. In order for the bloodlust to stop, we'll need to… Well…" He smirked before biting into the ninja's neck. Since Kurogane wasn't expecting the bite, blood splattered over the couch. The _shinobi_ hissed but tore himself away from the vampire. Once Fai's teeth slid out of his neck, blood continued to surge from the wounds.

"Shit," Kurogane groaned as he stood on his two feet. Fai had latched onto his jugular. "Watch it!" He was surprised when the vampire pulled his hand away and laughed.

"You know you like it, _Kurogane_," Fai commented. He pressed his ruby red lips to the wound and lapped at the wound. "We have until midnight. I'll ask again: are you game?" He smiled against the tanned neck.

"Idiot," Kurogane growled as he tugged Fai toward the nearest bedroom.


	5. Moving On

**A/N:** Yay for inspiration! I was reading from the Tokyo arc onwards and was all: I still have that one fic that I never finished… But wow I **actually **finished a multi-chaptered fic of mine! Even if this was mad short to begin with.

I could have gone so many ways with this fic, but this was an experiment back during Halloween. Having only a few hours to plan each chapter limited my character development. I have a few fics in the work with a more developed Vampire!Fai, so look forward to them!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween, Kurogane<strong>

**Written by Fenikkusu**

**Chapter 5 – Moving On**

* * *

><p><strong>November 1st, 10:00 A.M.<strong>

Syaoran blinked his eyes open due to the sunlight beaming down on his face. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. Syaoran was looking forward to some more sleep, but a bouncing creature prevented that.

Mokona hopped on Syaoran's head, giggling. "Wake up, sleepy head! Mommy and Daddy are ho—WAAA!" The end of her sentence ended in a wail as she was flung to the foot of the bed by how quickly the boy got up. The brunette ran to the doorway and leapt down the stairs. It was then he noticed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

He slid to a stop in front of the kitchen door.

It wasn't a surprise that he saw Fai up and cooking some breakfast. It was the fact that Kurogane was holding him close from behind, with the truest smile Syaoran had ever seen sitting on his face. Fai **giggled** as Kurogane nuzzled his neck from behind.

"Kuro-rin!" Fai laughed. "If you keep this up, I'll burn the pancakes!"

"So?"

"I need to finish making breakfast," Fai insisted as he flipped the pancake. "And what if Syaoran wakes up? How're you gonna explain this, big guy?"

"About time!" Syaoran cheered. Fai jumped, but Kurogane's grip kept the blond in place. Fai's heterochromatic eyes stared at the boy in shock. The _shinobi_, on the other hand, didn't look embarrassed in the slightest.

"S-syaoran?" Fai asked, shock evident in his stutter. "What…"

A smile came upon the teenager's face. "I'm happy for the both of you!"

Fai glanced at Kurogane, who had a smirk sitting on his face now. "I told you the Kid would be fine with it. You worry too much."

A whack. "Well **excuse** me! Fine, I won't make you those pancakes you wanted…"

Kurogane pulled away and crossed his arms. "Are you denying me food?"

Mokona gasped, hopping onto Kurogane's shoulder once she got downstairs. "Are Mommy and Daddy having a tussle?"

"Maaaaaybe," Fai commented. He turned off the stove and placed a large stack of pancakes on the dining table.

Syaoran's smile only grew. He was beginning to miss the petty arguments between the two. "I'll just go wash myself up really quick, if that's all right?" At the nod from Kurogane, he scurried up the stairs to the bathroom with Mokona close behind.

Once they were out of earshot, Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I told you he would be okay with it." Fai remained silent as he finished setting up the table. Kurogane stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Are **you** okay with this?" Fai whispered, averting his gaze. He only looked up when Kurogane took his hands in his own. "I don't know how the rest of this will play out."

Kurogane groaned. "None of this self-pity bullshit. It's too early." He placed a hand on Fai's face to keep their gazes locked. "I meant what I said last night, **Yuui**. I'm not letting you go anytime soon. You can't rid of me, even if you tried."

The wizard was left dumbstruck.

"Idiot," Kurogane whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Fai met him halfway.


End file.
